


Broken Destiny

by VocaloidGroup



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaloidGroup/pseuds/VocaloidGroup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new life begins for Alex Himura as he enrolls into the infinite stratos academy. Where he makes his first friend and must learn to pilot an IS machine while trying to survive his first test match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A group of about five people are standing on a tram platform; a tram sits in the station. A clock stand says the current time of 5:00 am. A man in his 30's, a woman about the same age, and a red haired girl about 14 are standing to one side a boy about 16 and an older man who looks in his 40's are standing opposite of them. The boy is about 5'10". His hair is black and his eyes are a light shade of grey. He has an average build. The boy is wearing an open black sweatshirt with a white shirt and jeans. He has a backpack slung over his shoulder The man standing with the woman and girl comes over to him and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"Son it's time for you to be a man now…in this school you will have many and I mean many opportunities to climb the ladder to adult hood so make me proud and bag a great…" He is cut off as the woman smacks him in the back of the head. He stumbles to the side in pain as the woman looks to the boy.

"What your father is trying to say is good luck and make lots of friends…" she narrows her eyes and her voice deepens, "but don't do anything you might regret." The boy's face turns pale and he leans back in fear. He replies in a surprised voice.

"I promise I won't mom." The woman grabs her husband and leads him away while the girl walks forwards. She gives him a hug and the boy returns this with an arm.

"Don't do anything stupid ok?"

The boy looks at her with a smirk, "When have I ever done anything stupid?" The girl looks at him with an annoyed face.

"Really Alex, promise?"

Alex smirks, "I promise Emi, I won't do anything too stupid" She gives a small groan in reply and releases him.

"I'm joining next year, so don't piss anyone off. I'd like to see you in one piece"

Alex gives a small laugh, "Got it."

The older man from across the station steps over to Alex directing his attention to him.

"Mr. Himura its time to leave." Alex adjusts his backpack and gives a wave.

"Right…well bye everyone"

With his final farewell he heads to the tram car. The man follows, and Alex can hear his family yelling to him various things like "good luck" and "don't do anything crazy" and even "don't die."

Alex boards the tram and gives a final wave and his family departs from the station. Once they are out of sight he gives his full attention to the man before him. Once he sees Alex is listening, he begins speaking.

"Now you will ride this tram for about 10 or so minutes till your next stop. Another transfer student will get on and accompany you from there. Then, at the next stop-" before he can continue, Alex interrupts him.

"Wait, what do you mean another student? I was told I was the only one transferring into the academy."

The man begins to speak again, "Yes, that was the case until last night, another male student has been accepted in."

"Another male student…I was told I was only one of two," Alex mutters in disbelief.

The man continues, "well another male, who can activate an IS, has surfaced. I don't know his name, only that he is supposed to meet you at the next station. From there, you will take the hour ride to the central city before boarding the final tram which will take you to the academy, do you understand?"

Alex looks puzzled, but nods, "Got it station to tram, tram to academy"

The man steps back, "Good luck."

Alex stands there as the doors close and the tram begins moving. A robotic female voice begins talking. "For your safety please sit down as the tram is now moving and please have a pleasant ride."

Alex throws his bag onto an open middle seat and sits next to it. He looks out the window as the trees fly by. The tram goes over houses and roads as well as other various structures and land masses. Alex is looking at his smartphone, and as he is swiping through news articles, he notices one about new male students at the IS academy. He taps on it and begins reading it.

New male students headed to prestigious IS academy, one male is from a small city while the other is the son of a C.E.O.

Alex continues to read the article, learning that the other student is the son of Dunois C.E.O before closing the article.

"The son of the Dunois C.E.O huh…I know I've heard of that company before…" Alex mutters.

His thoughts are interrupted as the tram begins slowing down. Alex looks out the window to see the tram pulling up to the loading platform before coming to a halt. The doors open and Alex watches as a timid looking boy walks into the tram holding a bag. He has long blonde hair and purple eyes, and is wearing the school uniform. The boy looks over to Alex and becomes flustered before he quickly turns back and sits down on the other side, a row up from Alex. Alex watches this before relaxing back in his seat, and begins thinking.

What was that about? He's either a really timid person, or he's never seen another guy before…maybe both?

The tram begins moving again and the same warning is repeated.

Alex sits there for a while, simply looking at his phone, and glancing up at the boy every so often only to see him facing forward. Alex gives a sigh before standing up and walking over to him. The boy spares him a glance before he quickly looks forward again. Alex looks at him and then holds out his hand.

"Name's Alex, Alex Himura, nice to meet you."

The boy turns slowly to him, his face flushed slightly before he grabs the hand and shakes it. He begins to speak in a timid voice.

"My name's…Charles…Charles Dunois." Charles releases Alex's hand before quickly putting his hand back in his own lap. Alex gives a puzzled look.

"So…you got accepted too?"

Charles timidly nods and replies "Yeah…"

"So how did it happen…you know the whole finding out you were compatible?"

Charles begins to look less nervous. "I found out through tests at my father's company…they found out I was highly compatible with the IS they were developing."

Alex looks surprised. "No kidding…so you really are the son of a C.E.O?"

Charles looks down in embarrassment and nods; Alex notices this and decides to say something.

"Well that's pretty cool…I mean, I love engineering. So the entire IS system fascinates me…actually that's how I got here."

Charles looks up at him with surprise.

"Really…how?"

Alex turns away with a smile on his face and begins scratching his face.

"You know how they test girls who are still in schools if there compatible with IS systems? Well, they were testing my younger sister's class and when she passed she told me about it. So I asked her to show me the IS and she snuck me in. And well, as I was examining it I kinda touched it and it turned on."

Charles gives a look of surprise, "Wait, you snuck in?! Isn't that something that you can go to jail for?"

Alex gives a small laugh, "well they tested me…a lot, they made sure it wasn't a fluke and even took bio scans to ensure I was male before saying either face jail time or go to this school …well I chose the latter."

Charles chuckles , "So they gave you no choice, huh?"

Alex gives a smile, "Nope." At this point, Charles notices Alex isn't wearing a uniform.

"They didn't give you a uniform, yet?"

"No…they said they had to tailor it, as well as a skin suit for IS piloting…I see you have your uniform what about your skin suit?" Charles blushes at this.

"I have one…my company developed it for me."

"So does that mean you have a personal IS?" Alex asks intrigued and Charles nods. "That's awesome, I hope I can see it in action soon."

Charles looks at him in surprise but his expression shifts to a smile.

"Thanks."

With that Alex turns, "Well I'm gonna go sit back in my seat."

He walks back to his seat and sits down; as he does Charles gets up and sits next to him. Alex looks at him questioningly.

"Don't like your seat?"

Charles gives a smile, "No I just thought this seat would be better."

Alex gives a puzzled look before shrugging. "Ok?"

He turns back and nods off and is woken up by someone pushing on his shoulder. The sound of Charles voice filters in.

"Wake up we're at the station."

Alex opens his eyes and sees Charles standing next to him with a smile on his face. Alex leans up and looks out the window to see people walking around various shops. He stands and shoulders his bag. Charles grabs his own bag and the two walk off the tram and step into the district. Alex stretches and yawns before speaking.

"Alright…time to find the next tram." Charles gives a short nod.

The two begin walking through the busy streets before stopping at a sign with a layout of the city. Alex examines it and points at a building marked IS tram.

"Here, we gotta find this place."

Charles looks around before pointing down a street towards a large building, with a tram system attached to it.

"There it is."

Alex looks and sees the building, and the two begin to walk towards it. Charles examines the various stores along the way and they eventually reach the building and enter it. They take the escaladers and the two ride it to the top before arriving at the tram station. They both enter the tram and sit next to one another as it begins moving. Alex lets out a sigh of relief.

"Finally…almost there, then no more tram cars."

Charles gives a small laugh, "You slept through most of it anyway."

"Still…these seats suck."

They both give a laugh before looking out the window. They see the island which the school is built upon and Charles enthusiastically speaks.

"Wow, that place is huge!"

"Yeah it is…and look at all that ocean around it."

The tram travels toward the school, and it eventually stops at the station, where a woman is standing, her arms crossed. She is wearing a suit, as dark as her long black hair, and her brown eyes are stern in their gaze. She waits as the doors open and both walk out. She looks at each of them before speaking.

"Welcome to the IS academy new students, I am Orimura Chifuyu, your homeroom teacher."

Alex and Charles give a short bow, Alex speaks first.

"Alex Himura, pleasure to meet you."

"Charles Dunois, it's a pleasure."

She examines them both before turning and walking away, "Follow me, both of you."

Both respond in unison, "Right."

They follow her as she gives them a tour of the campus. As she does she continues to speak.

"This will be your school…no your home for the next 3 years. You will eat, sleep and socialize here as you lean to pilot the IS. You may be asked to even spar with your fellow class mates or even your instructors. Therefore, I suggest you pick up your skills quickly and don't fall behind…understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now neither of you have taken the entrance fight yet. So, we will hold it in the training stadium where you will both be put up against an instructor."

They continue walking till they reach a massive stadium like building. They enter and walk down a long hallway before stopping at a door with the word lockers on it.

"Both of you, go change into your pilot suits. Alex your uniform and suit are waiting for you inside, I suggest you put your suit on."

Alex nods at her, "understood."

Charles stands there, his face red. "Change…in there?"

Orimura looks at him angrily, "is that a problem?" Charles shakes his head, and Orimura commands him, "then go! now!"

The two enter the room, inside are various lockers and benches. On one sits a box, with Alex's name on it. He opens it to find both sets of clothing inside, and examines a male uniform similar to Charles'. He holds up a black and green lined skin suit with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Yeesh, I gotta wear this…" He turns to Charles who is standing there, his face red and nervous. Alex looks at him with one eyebrow raised, "you gonna change?"

Charles speaks in a quiet voice. "uh, yeah…"

Alex walks over to the opposite side of him and opens a locker. Charles turns and looks towards Alex before looking back, his face beat red. Alex begins changing, and Charles sighs and quickly does the same. Alex eventually finishes and slams his locker shut before turning around and seeing Charles, who is finished changing. He examines his black and orange lined suit.

"That was quick."

Charles blushes again, "yeah."

Alex gets a smirk on his face, "yeah you must have a real form fit suit, it was hell shoving certain parts into this thing."

Charles freaks and his face turns a brighter shade of red before Alex bursts out laughing. He speaks through his laughter.

"I'm only joking…man you should see your face."

Charles looks back, a slight angry look over his blushing face, "jerk."

Alex turns and heads for the door still smirking, "Well…guess its show time?"

Charles nods and the two walk out the door. Outside Orimura is waiting for them, she looks over at them before speaking, "alright Charles, since you have a personal IS your up first. Alex we are going to have you pilot a training IS until you receive your own."

Alex gives a confused look before questioning, "my own?"

"Yes, since you have no way to get your own personal IS, we are going to have one custom built for you."

Alex eyes spark with excitement, "could I maybe have a say in some of the design elements? I've always wanted my own fighting robot."

Orimura's eyes narrow a bit, "the creator is a recluse…I doubt she would care about anything you have to say." Alex's smile begins to fade, Orimura notices this and sighs, "I can't guarantee you any results, but I can try…only if you give your best in the battle."

Alex perks up again, "I will."

Orimura looks to Charles, "alright, enough talk Dunois your up first."

Charles gives her a nod. "yes ma'am."

Alex and Charles follow Orimuna until they reach a platform extending out to the stadium. Alex walks to the edge and looks at the stadium and its vast size, an instructor IS is standing in the center.

"This thing is huge…"

Alex continues to look until he hears Orimura yelling. He turns back to see Charles in his orange IS and Orimura standing next to him.

"Unless you want to be splattered by the launch, I suggest you move!"

"Right!"

Alex begins running towards them. He runs up next to the both of them and Alex gets his first look at Charles IS.

"Holy crap, man that thing is awesome."

Charles blushes, "thanks."

Alex holds out his fist, "good luck man."

Charles looks at him a bit confused, Alex motions his hand back and forth Charles catches on with an "oh" before smiling and removing his right arm, they tap fists then Orimura speaks.

"Alright time for the battle, Dunois are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Alex, follow me"

Orimmura begins walking towards a door and opens it. Alex follows her till they enter a room, lit in red, with various screens that are projecting video feed of the stadium.

Alex looks around in amazement, "wow."

He continues to look and Orimura sits in front of the main monitor and presses a button. As Charles waits in his IS, Orimura's voice comes over the comm system.

"Now here are the requirements, you have to either last five minutes against the instructor or beat them by draining their shield to zero…do you understand Dunois?"

"Yes."

"Alright…launch!"

Charles hunches over and begins to take off down the ramp, the machine pushing back as it hits wind resistance, it launches off the pad and flies upward before coming back down. Soon, Charles lands right in front of the instructor. Back in the red room Alex is watching with Orimura.

"Man, he's good."

Orimura gives him a look, "This the first time you've seen an IS launch?"

"Yeah…he makes it look easy"

"Well, watch the rest of the fight so you get an understanding of how these machines move"

"Understood."

Charles is standing looking at the instructor, and the instructor looks back to him.

"Ready to go?"

Charles nods.

"Then let's begin."

They both jump backwards; the instructor materializes a rifle as Charles materializes two smgs, one for each hand. They both begin firing at each other, the teacher's rifle lets out a shot which Charles dodges before retaliating with a hail of bullets. The instructor jumps up in the air around the stadium and begins flying in a circle. Charles continues to shoot with his left hand before switching the gun in his right to a grenade launcher. He aims with it and fires, the round launching toward the teacher. She stops and turns to fire at it. The bullet hits the round and causes it to explode into smoke, and as the teacher hovers Charles charges at her with a knife. The instructor jets back as Charles slashes to the side, the teacher aims her rifle and fires. Charles tries to move but is hit with the bullet and his machine rocks as it begins free fall. Charles begins falling head first before flipping back upward and launching his boosters to correct himself, the instructor begins rapidly firing at him.

He skims the ground in a zig zag pattern, avoiding the bullets as they blow dirt up from the impact. Charles turns and switches to a rifle of his own and shoulders it with both hands. He aims his cross hairs and fires, the gun recoils as the bullet leaves the muzzle. Charles hits the instructor's gun knocking it from her hands before firing again, this time into her chest. The bullet causes her to lose control and free fall, but she flips back up. As she does, Charles is there with his smg pointed right at her. The teacher pulls her arms up to cover her torso as he pulls the trigger. The gun begins unleashing a hail of bullets into the teacher's armor, each bullet sparking as it makes contact with the shield. The teacher's IS begins beeping in danger to her rapidly dropping shield. The instructor tries to throw a punch but is met with another smg, this one at her head. Charles fires this one and the teachers shield rapidly drops to zero. Once it depletes, Charles stops his barrage and the teacher floats back to the ground, her IS shuts down. The teacher looks at him.

"You win."

Back in the red room, Alex lets out an excited "yeah" and Orimura gives him a disgruntled look.

Alex gives an apologetic gesture, "Sorry."

Orimura looks back at the screen and presses the same button again, "Alright Charles back to the launch zone."

Over the radio Charles answers, "Yes ma'am."

Alex turns and runs out the door and as he gets to the platform Charles is landing. His IS places its feet on the ground before the engines cut and Alex walks over to him.

"That was awesome."

Charles looks at him in surprise before his IS dematerializes and he falls to the ground, he stands and looks at Alex.

"Uh…thanks."

"Dude, why do you look so confused, you won, celebrate a little man."

Alex raises his hand up in a high five motion, Charles slowly does the same before a smile goes over his face. They give each other a high five.

"Yeah man, that was sweet. You never told me your IS was some walking armory."

"You never asked." Alex smiles.

"Guess you're right."

Orimura walks over to them, "Congratulations Charles, you passed, now go to the observation room and wait for Alex to be done."

"Right."

Charles looks at Alex and smiles. "Good luck."

"Heh…thanks."

Charles walks through the door. Orimura looks at Alex. "Ok, we got you a training IS."

As she says this a hanger door opens revealing a gray basic IS, being held by a crane. The crane moves towards the center of the launch pad before dropping the IS down on a platform. The platform spins it to face the stadium.

"This is a very basic model, it has only a sword. So you will be put up against an instructor with the same type. The rules are the same for you as they were for Charles, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then suit up."

"Got it."

Alex looks at the machine before walking over to it. He places his hand on the front and it, and the O.S turns on. Alex climbs into the legs, and positions himself as plates begin jettisoning from the back of the machine, which wrap around his body. He lets out a groan as they tighten.

"A little tight in the waist, it makes it kinda hard to breathe."

"You're a man right, then quit whining."

"Hey this suit was not made for the male frame."

Orimura begins to walk away, "Just don't lose."

Alex watches as she enters the door.

"Easy for you to say…I've never even been in one of these things."

He reaches into the arm parts and feels the key pads at the bottom, he starts pressing buttons and the fingers move very sporadically.

"Come on, work damn you."

Orimura's voice comes over the coms "Alex, are you ready?"

"Uh yeah, I guess."

"Good, then launch."

"okay…"

He leans down and the machine begins whirring.

"Like this righ-"

The machine takes off sending him back from the force, as he exits he can't control it. The machine begins flailing its legs around.

"Come on, get it together."

Alex shifts his legs and the machine stabilizes itself. Alex lets out a sigh of relief and looks down at the ground; he can see the teacher below looking at him. So Alex slowly descends.

"Easy…easy."

He hovers above the ground before his engines cut; the machine stumbles as it comes down. Alex almost loses his balance, and he stumbles before correcting himself. Another voice comes over the radio this time it's Charles.

"Alex, you need to relax, the machine can handle stability. You just have to tell it where to go"

"Right, got it."

Alex looks to the teacher who is standing there, looking at him with her sword drawn.

"Are you ready?"

Alex looks at her worried "Uh, yeah…hang on."

He starts pressing keys in the arms. His IS reacts by clenching its fist.

Alex begins to concentrate, "Ok…right 3 left 2, ugh this is so confusing."

The teacher looks at him annoyed.

"We have to begin, are you sure you are ready?"

Alex looks back to her a little worried. "Yeah."

"Ok, begin."

The teacher takes a samurai like stance before boosting towards him. Alex reacts by raising his arms in a defensive stance. As the blade clashes with his IS it sends sparks flying everywhere. Alex is knocked to the ground and becomes confused; he looks up to see the teacher who is ready to stab him. She pulls the sword back before forcing it straight down. As she does this he activates his jets and boosts out from under her. The sword goes into the ground with a shllinking noise. The teacher then pulls it out. Alex cuts the jets and slowly stands up as the teacher is walking towards him. She looks annoyed. "Fight back."

Alex looks at her in a frantic pace and starts doing whatever he can.

"Weapon, I need a weapon, come on damn it."

The holo projector shows a basic katana sword to him. "Good enough."

The sword materializes in his right hand but falls to the ground, as his hand is still in an open position. The teacher sees this and glares angrily at him. "Really…come on."

Alex looks confused

"Why are there 7 buttons and only 5 fingers?"

Alex bends down and slowly picks up the sword with his right hand, letting out a sigh of relief. "Finally."

Alex looks up to see the teacher charging at him. Alex turns and swings, he manages to make contact with her sword. The teacher swings again, this time slashing a hit. Alex's shield drops as he is knocked to the side. Alex grunts in pain before another slash comes at him. This one he manages to dodge. Alex then swings back and he hits her. The teacher stumbles back before glaring at him. Alex looks shocked as the teacher charges with a downward swing. Alex holds up his left arm blocking the blow, but she continues to strike at him. His arm slowly starts going down as his shield drops. Alex finally knocks the sword to the side and manages to attack again. The teacher jumps back before kicking at his side. Alex falls to his side and he holds himself up with his arm.

"Hey, I thought we were fighting with swords?"

"Anything goes."

She slashes as he is on his side; the sword flies at him as Alex gets up and dodges it.

"Alright anything goes."

Alex kicks the sword from the teacher's hand. He then follows with a slash from his sword. It makes contact with her torso, but she grabs it and begins punching him. Alex lets go of the sword and manages to punch her with his right hand. The instructor stumbles back and Alex throws another punch. This one causes her to lose balance and she falls to a knee. Alex grabs the sword from her side and slashes her in the back and she drops to the ground.

"Give up."

The teacher chuckles. "No you give up."

"Huh?"

The teacher sweeps his legs and he is knocked down. As he falls he is met with a knee to the face. Alex stumbles back holding his face in pain as the teacher lands a punch into his gut. Alex loses his breath from the force as the teacher stands there. Her fist still in the same spot as Alex goes motionless. Seeing this, the teacher chuckles. "Ha…you fought well, but not well eno- what?"

She looks down to see Alex has her arm and he raises his head to look at her. A quick glance of anger shows on his face before he pushes her arm upward. The teacher is stunned as Alex throws a fist from under her towards her head. His fist almost makes contact but is stopped as a buzzer rings, signifying the end of the match. Alex's IS shuts down, and the teacher stumbles back before catching herself. The teacher lets out a sigh of relief as she looks at her shield energy reading 20. As the two stand there Orimura's voice comes over the coms. "The time is up."

The teacher looks to see Alex's machine drop to standby mode. He stands in it as it unlocks. The teacher jumps out of hers and goes over to him. Alex slowly gets out and jumps to the ground, a look of disappointment is all over his face, the teacher happily speaks. "Congratulations you passed."

Alex looks at her. "Yeah but by a time up…not of a win."

"Heh…honestly you would have won had the time not run out, I had no energy left and that punch would have ended it, so good job."

"Thanks."

Alex looks less disappointed as he looks at the IS.

"Guess that wasn't too bad for my first time in an IS."

The teacher looks stunned. "That was your first time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you were just goofing off…now I'm really impressed."

"Uh…thanks."

As the two stand there both Charles and Orimura walk over to them. Charles runs up to him with a high five which Alex returns.

"That was awesome. I thought you were done for, but you really held in there."

"Yeah…not as well as you though."

Orimura walks over to him. "You won, take this and learn from it, you now know some of your weaknesses so work on them."

"Yeah…"

"By the way, as you were fighting I contacted the person who puts together the IS and she seems very…interested in you."

Alex looks confused as Orimura continues. "She would like to speak to you as soon as possible."

"Wait…really?"

"Yes so after class today you will have to contact her."

"That's awesome."

"Yes well like I said, you two have class so, go change now."

Both in unison. "Yes ma'am."

They both begin walking towards the stadium door. Alex looks at Charles with a smile on his face as Charles does the same. Alex happily blurts out. "We passed…whoohoo."

"Yeah…we did, didn't we?"

The two continue on as Orimura is still standing at the IS, she examines it. "So what's your story…Alex?


	2. First day

Chapter 2: first day  
A locker door is slammed shut as Alex turns around to look at Charles. Both are wearing their uniforms, but Alex has his jacket open showing his black shirt.   
Charles looks at him, “So you ready?”   
Alex adjusts his uniform more, “Yeah, guess it’s time to meet the other classmates.”  
Alex grabs his bag and heads for the door to the locker room. Charles follows him and both walk out to see Chifuyu waiting for them.  
She looks at them, “Alright, follow me to your classroom.”  
Both follow her as she leads them outside and back onto the campus grounds. As they walk Chifuyu begins talking.   
“Now your classes will take place in the main building. Where you will learn everything about the IS systems, from how they function, to the various weapon types and systems that operate it. You will also be taken to the practice field where you will hone your skills with the teachers and other students.”   
They continue to walk, “Any questions?”  
Alex responds, “No, not really”   
“No ma’am.”  
Chifuyu nodded, “Good, now this is the main building.”   
The three walk up to a large school building and enter. Chifuyu leads them to a classroom marked 1-1 and stops outside of it.   
She turns to them, “Alright you two wait out here.”   
Chifuyu turns back around to the door and walks in before closing it. Various conversations can be heard from the other side. Alex looks over to Charles.   
“The first day of our school life, you ready?”   
“I guess…”   
After a minute a woman’s voice can be heard from the other side of the door.   
“Alright, everyone quiet down and take your seats.”   
The room quiets down as Chifuyu speaks.  
“Alright you two enter.”   
Charles gulps as Alex walks to the door and the two enter the classroom. Inside the room is deathly silent as they enter. It is full of about 20 students, all female, except for a black haired boy sitting in the middle of the first row. He is staring at them as they enter; Alex looks back at him before turning away. Chifuyu is standing next to a green haired woman behind a desk wearing glasses. She has a smile as she watches the two. Alex and Charles stand in front of the class as the green haired woman speaks again.   
“Today, I’d like to introduce to everyone your new classmates. Would you both like to introduce yourselves?”   
Alex and Charles look to each other before Alex nods, Charles begins speaking. “Hello my name is Charles Dunois. I’m from France and although I am quite inexperienced here, I hope we will all get along.”   
The entire class turns to Alex with an intent gaze. Alex gives a stunned look before he scratches his face, “Guess it’s my turn, well my name is Alex Himura, I transferred here after activating an IS. I also hope we can get along.”   
After a few seconds of silence the entire class erupts in screaming and yelling. Various girls are shouting things like “there’s two transfers, and their boys”, “are you single” ,“don’t you just want to protect the blonde one” and “the dark haired guy looks so cool” among other things. Alex looks over to Chifuyu who has a look of anger over her face.   
She speaks under her breath, “Tch, stop gushing all over them.”  
She steps forward with her arms crossed, “Alright, that’s enough.”  
The class quiets down before she begins speaking again, “Alright everyone that’s it for homeroom, we’ll be having a mock battle with class two today, so get changed and meet me at Grounds 2 right away.”   
The entire class responds with a “Yes ma’am!!”  
Chifuyu walks over to Charles and Alex before speaking to the black haired boy, “Ichika.”   
He looks to her, “Ye-yes?”   
“I’m going to leave these two in your care, since your all males.”   
“Ri-right”  
Ichika stands up and walks over to the two, Charles holds out his hand. “So your Ichika Orimura right, pleased to meet you. I-“  
Ichika grabs his hand, “Talk later, run now!!”   
Ichika then grabs Alex and pulls him out of the room and starts running down the hallway.   
Alex confused, “So, you gonna tell us why we’re running?”  
Ichika turns to him, “The girls get changed in the class room, we have to get changed at the arena locker room.”   
“Well, that hardly seems like a reason to freak out and run.”   
“The reason we’re running is because the locker is far from here so we have to hurry or we will be late.”  
“I guess that makes sense, but why not change in a bathroom?”   
“Huh, I never thought of that, but I mean this isn’t too bad though…usually.”   
Charles mutters, “Yeah…”   
Ichika looks at him “what, you need to use the bathroom?”   
“What…no!”  
Charles lets go of Ichika’s hand and stands there, both Alex and Ichika stop as well.  
His face turns red, “I was just thinking about having to run like this every day.“  
Ichika looks to him, “Well it’s usually a little more-“  
He is stopped as a group of screaming girls come charging towards them. Ichika looks at Alex.   
“If were caught, they’ll drown us in a barrage of questions which will make us late, so we gotta run.”   
Ichika starts running again as Alex and Charles follow. Alex looks back at the pack of girls, “what the hell is wrong with this school?”   
They continue to run through the halls, avoiding each girl that tries questioning them. Eventually they reach the locker room. All three are out of breath.  
Alex looks up breathing as he speaks. “That was insane. Man, I think my lungs are trying to kill me.”  
Ichika looks up, “Heh, being in here is like reaching paradise.”   
Charles looks to Ichika, “Why are they all chasing us?”   
“Well, it’s because were only males in this school.”  
“Oh, I see.”   
Alex speaks up, “So, in other words there crazy?”   
Ichika speaks, “Well maybe, but it was tough being the only guy in school, so having some allies sure makes it easier to deal with.”   
Ichika holds out his hand to Charles, “Name’s Ichika Orimura, but Ichika is fine.”  
Charles shakes his hand, “Pleased to meet you, you can just call me Charles.”   
Ichika then holds out his hand to Alex, “you can call me Ichika as well.”   
Alex shakes it, “Alright, well Alex is fine by me.”   
“Right well lets hurry and get changed.”   
Ichika begins changing.   
Charles freaks, “Ichika!!!”   
“What?”   
Charles covers his eyes, “Can you…turn around?”  
Ichika looks over to Alex with a confused look, Alex responds, “He’s…odd, he did the same thing to me, so just do it.”   
Ichika looks puzzled, “Well, I didn’t have any plans to stare but O.K, let’s just hurry.”   
Ichika turns around and continues as Alex and Charles change as well. Ichika speaks, “You guys may be transfers, but our teacher doesn’t show any mercy on late students.”   
Alex responds, “Yeah, I kinda figured, she seems like she’s a real hard ass.”   
“Heh, you have no idea.”  
Ichika finishes and turns around to see Charles done, “You’re done already?”  
Alex walks over done, “Yeah he’s a real master at getting into that thing.”   
Ichika looks intrigued, “Is there some sort of trick to it?”   
Charles blushes a bit, “No, nothing like that…”   
“Well, it usually takes me a few tries that’s all and yours looks like a better kind.”   
“Oh, well it’s a custom suit from my company.”  
“Wow…”   
Alex interrupts, “Alright, well we should probably go, I don’t want to be late.”   
“Right, let’s go. I’ll show you the way.”   
The three reach the battle grounds, where two classes worth of students are all standing in a group. Chifuyu watches as the three guys stand in the group before talking.  
“We’re going to start practical training today.”   
The entire student body responds, “yes!”   
“First I need someone to demonstrate an actual battle. Fan, Olcott.”  
Two girls in the group both respond, “yes!”   
“I assume you can begin right away since you two have your own machines? So step forward.”  
Out of the group walk two girls, one shorter with brown hair in pigtails and a pink suit, the other with long blonde hair wearing a blue suit. Both have an annoyed look on their face, Chifuyu walks over to them and says something which causes them both to stare right at Ichika. They then both activate there IS.  
Alex leans over to him, “They’re both staring at you, wonder what she said to change their minds.”  
Ichika responded in a concerned tone, “I, uh, have no clue?”   
Fan starts talking, “Alright so who’s my opponent, Cecilia?”   
“Heh, I will send you packing, that’s for sure.”   
Chifuyu interrupts, “settle down fools your opponent will be-.”  
Alex looks to Charles, “Do…do you hear something?”   
Alex looks up to see an object flying right towards them at high speed.   
“I think we should move.”   
Charles looks confused, “Wait, why?”   
Alex grabs Charles arm and pulls him back towards him.   
“Hey Ichika I’d move if I were y-.“  
Ichika turns to Alex, “What did you say?... hey what’s that noise?”   
He looks up to see an IS about to hit him, it is piloted by the green haired teacher.   
She is screaming, “Everyone! Please move!!!!”   
“Yamada-sensei?”   
She collides with him and sends up a cloud of smoke. The entirety of the class watches in horror as Fan and Cecilia both scream his name. Both Charles and Alex try to find him in the dust.   
Alex walks closer, “Man he really got hit. I hope he’s…just fine.”   
Charles walks over, “Is he…a pervert?”  
The dust clears to show Ichika in his IS on top of Yamada, his hand on her breast.  
Alex smirks, “I’d say he’s just fine, at least right now.”   
As he says this Cecilia shoots at him barely missing, “such a shame, I missed.”  
Ichika looks stunned as Rin throws a double bladed staff at him, “your always like this, you idiot!!”  
As the blade is about to make contact, it is shot out of the air by Yamada. Everyone stops and looks to her stunned as Chifuyu looks at the group, “I’d expect nothing less from a former rep.”   
Yamada smiles, “that was way back then and I was only a cadet rep.”  
“Well then Yamada, we’ll conduct a mock battle between you and both Alcott and Fan as partners.”   
Both stare until Chifuyu speaks, “well, how long are you going to gawk? Begin already.”   
“Eh well, it’s just her?”   
“Yeah after all, it’s a little-“   
“Don’t worry as you are now you’re sure to lose”   
Both of their expressions change to serious. Fan looks to Yamada, “fine then I won’t hold back.”  
Cecilia also speaks, “neither will I.”   
All three take off towards the sky and begin fighting. Ichika has walked back over to Alex and Charles.   
Alex asks, “hey, you ok man?”   
“Yeah…I activated my IS right before impact.”   
Charles looks over, “that’s good.”   
At this point the fight has continued for a bit and Chifuyu has walked over to the three, “alright Denois! Why don’t you tell us about Yamada ‘s IS.”   
Charles gets startled, but regains focus, “right, well it’s a Dunois corps Rafael Revive, an IS developed to change weapon types. It can go from a sniping unit, to a heavy gunner unit, to even a sword type just by changing the weapons.”   
“Right, that’s enough for background. This match will be over soon.”   
She watches the fight as Yamada has gotten both Fan and Cecilia to crash into each other. She throws a grenade at them and it detonates. Both come crashing to the ground on top of each other and begin yelling at one another. Everyone sees this and begins laughing and questioning their status.   
Alex chuckles as well, “man for all that talk, they sure went down quickly.”   
Chifuyu interrupts, “well, now that you’ve seen what we can do. I hope you’ve learned to respect us as instructors!”   
Everyone responds with a yes   
“Alright, we’ll split into groups of 8 for some training, the personal IS pilots will be the group leaders.”   
As soon as she says this the entirety of girls runs to each one of the guys, screaming for them to be picked for their group.   
Alex looks at them with his hands up, “uh sorry, I don’t have a personal IS.”   
All of the girls around him let out a moan.   
Chifuyu speaks up, “were going by class numbers!!”   
The rest of the girls all let out a groan in disappointment. The crowd then disperses and stands in a group with their respective Instructor. Chifuyu walks over to Alex who is breathing a sigh of relief.   
“You don’t have to participate since I just saw you this morning.”   
“Oh, that’s good.”   
“Just go over and help someone.”   
He responded disappointedly, “right.”  
Alex walks over to Charles who is helping a girl into the IS.   
“Yo, you need any help?”   
Charles looks over to him, “not sure, maybe with helping them get out?”   
“Got it.”   
Alex helps the students who are done get out of the IS when they jump down. After a bit they finish.   
Alex sarcastically says, “That was fun.”   
Charles dematerializes his IS, “why do I think your being sarcastic?”   
“What gave it away?”   
At this point Ichika has walked over to them, “hey guys, you wanna go eat lunch together?”   
Alex looks confused, “what brought this on?”  
“Well I figured you guys might want to eat lunch with friends, besides Houki wanted to eat with me so I figured the more the merrier right?”   
“Wait who’s Houki?”   
“Oh yeah the girl in our class, that’s right you never met her, she’s my childhood friend, don’t worry though you can meet her and Fan and Cecilia.”   
Charles looks at Alex confused.   
“Alright I guess we can go?”  
“Cool.”   
Ichika walks away with a smile. Charles looks to Alex, “that was, odd.”   
“Honestly, this can only end badly.”   
“How so?”   
“Just a hunch, that’s all.”   
“Oh.”   
“Well, might as well go.”   
\------  
On the roof of the school building Ichika, Cecilia, Fan, Alex and Charles are all sitting in a circle. Alex is looking at his phone eating a sandwich as Charles is looking over his shoulder. Both Fan and Cecilia are staring at Ichika.   
Fan speaks, “so these are the new guys huh?”  
Ichika answers, “oh yeah, you aren’t in our class so you wouldn’t have met them.”  
Charles sits up, “hi my name is Charles Dunois, please call me Charles.”   
Alex just looks over, “sup, names Alex Himura, Alex is fine though.”   
Fan stands up, “I am Lingyin Huang, but everyone calls me Fan.”   
Cecilia looks over at Ichika annoyed, “Ichika, where Is Houki? Honestly she can’t even show up to the lunch she planned?”  
“I…have no idea.”   
As he says this the roof door opens and Houki walks through holding a bento box. She turns over to see the group and her face goes from happy to slightly annoyed, “wh…what’s with all this?”  
“Oh, is something wrong? I thought it’d be a lot more fun to eat with lots of people. Plus Charles and Alex aren’t used to the campus yet.”   
“Well…that’s not really the case…”   
“Eh, what’s up with the two bento boxes?”   
Houki walks over to him holding a box to him, “this is for you.”   
“For me? So that’s why you told me not to bring anything.”  
Ichika takes it and as he does Cecilia and Fan shove their own food at him.  
Fan is holding a Chinese dish, “here, try this Ichika, it’s my dad’s sweet and sour pork.”   
Cecilia does the same with sandwiches, “well I happened to wake up early today. So I made some for you.”  
Ichika looks startled as Charles leans over to a smirking Alex, “what’s so funny.”   
“Oh, nothing.”   
Ichika’s face turns to a look of disgust when he sees Cecilia’s food. Charles notices, “what’s wrong?”   
“Well I’ve had Cecilia’s cooking before and while it looks amazing, she only makes the food look like the pictures. So she just throws in a ton of weird stuff.”   
“Oh.”   
Alex leans over, “is it really that bad?”   
“Well, you try it.”   
Cecilia looks to him, “would you like one?”   
Alex grabs a sandwich and looks at it, “Well here goes…something.”   
Alex bites the sandwich and immediately drops it. His face turns white and he holds his mouth shut in disgust.   
“Is it good?”  
Alex spoke in a muffled tone, “Oh yeah…so good I can’t eat another bite…now if you’ll excuse me.”  
Alex stands up and walks over to the railing, Charles stands as well, “I’m gonna go check on him.”   
Charles walks over to him, “you ok?”   
Alex is leaned over the rail, “Well I think I just vomited everything out I ate within the past five years, but no I’m fine.”   
“He did say it was bad.”   
“There’s bad and then there’s satanically bad, and that right there spawned from hell itself.”   
“Well I’m gonna head back…you ok?”   
“Yeah I’ll come back as well.”   
The two walk back to see Ichika feeding Houki. Both Fan and Cecilia look annoyed at this.   
Charles looks intrigued, “could this be the ‘say ahhh’ thing that couples do in japan?”   
Both Fan and Cecilia jump up and go to Ichika and begin questioning him.   
Alex turns to Charles, “that could have gone better.”   
“What?”   
“Never mind, it’s time to go back to class.”  
“Right.”   
\-----  
The entire group is in the class room where Chifuyu has just finished teaching, “alright that’s all for today, go and practice understood?”   
The class responds, “yes ma’am!”   
Charles has walked over to Alex, Chifuyu looks over to them, “you two, come here.”   
They both walk over to her.  
“Now that class is over I will show you to your room.”   
Alex looks puzzled, “our room?”   
“Yes, since you’re both new it was easier to just get you an empty room rather than make someone move out.”   
Charles looks down concerned, “share a room?”   
“Is there a problem?”   
“No…not at all,” Charles says, flashing a plastic smile.   
“Good, let’s go”   
She leads them to the dorms and eventually to their room.   
“Alright here it is. Your bags are already inside.”   
Both walk inside to see the typical dorm room.   
Alex looks to the beds, “so which one?”   
“I want the one near the window.”   
“Alright.”   
Chifuyu walks into the room, “Alex, can you come out into the hall with me.”   
“Yeah, sure”   
They both walk out and Chifuyu hands Alex a phone.   
“This is the person I told you about earlier, the one who makes the IS.”   
“It is?!”  
He holds the phone up to his ear, “Hello?”   
A voice of a woman comes through on the other end, “hello, this is Tabane the genius, what do ya need?”   
“Uh hi, I’m Alex, I was the one who wanted to talk to you. Chifuyu told you about me wanting to call about my IS.”   
“Ah, the one the government is paying me to do huh…well normally I don’t take requests, but seeing as this is a special circumstance, I may be able to be swayed. So what do you want?”  
“Well honestly I can’t stand the button pad, I can’t figure it out, is there an alternative? Maybe something that registers the movements of my hands instead.”   
“Alternative!!! Lucky for you I already have something similar to what you’re saying. “  
“So you can do it?”   
“Of course!! I am a genius after all, now what else did you have in mind?”   
“A lot, but why are you doing this?”   
“Research of course; I wouldn’t just give you something without getting something in return.”   
“Right…well here are my other ideas…”   
After a bit Alex hangs up the phone and hands it back to Chifuyu.   
“Well?”  
“She said she’d do everything I asked.”   
“She must really like you. Well either way get adjusted to your room and get to sleep early, you have a lot to catch up on.”   
“Understood, thanks.”   
Chufuyu smiles and walks away, “Good night Himura.”   
Alex turns and walks back into his room closing the door. “Yeah, good night.”


End file.
